Can you see me?
by xxsumikoxxx
Summary: The job was simple, protect those you are assigned to. But what happens if Celina gets too personal with her assignment? Or, one of the people involved with the assignment. (OCxLoz)


AN: This is the first chapter of my Loz story. Let me know if I should continue, and if you like the characters I introduce.

Two figures stood on top of a cathedrals roof, starring down at the town below. It was a relatively quiet night, the few people that were still outside rushed to finish what ever errand they were on before they could return home and only a few owls crossed the night sky. It was seemingly peaceful, and the elder figure on the roof enjoyed it that way.

The younger however was waiting for some exciting event to take place that would make her evening less dull.

"Is there a certain reason why you wanted to drag me out here tonight, 'Tasha? Or would you just like to bore me for the night?" The shorter figure huffed and moved from the shadows to the ledge of the building. Her body dropped to the ground so she could have her legs dangle off the edge while she lay down.

The taller of the two, Natasha, smiled at the nickname and stepped out from behind the shadows as well. "Yes, Celina. There are a few reasons why I 'wanted to drag' you out here tonight." Her smile quickly left and was replaced by a more serious gaze. "There have been some incidents going on in your part of the town that I would like to bring up."

This caught the red heads attention. She quickly stood from her laying position on the roof and took the short walk towards Natasha so that they could be face to face. Brushing aside her bangs she frowned at her friend "Are you suggesting that I'm being disloyal, Natasha?"

Some of the people in town were beginning to suspect a serial killer on the loose. So far five bodies had been found in the small town, and it was Celina's job to protect the citizens. A job that had been given to her by the head of the council. Each person had a responsibility; the council members were higher up on the 'food chain' and it was their job to make sure the other classes stayed in line. Some people were given the job to act as body guards for the council, and some people were given the job of watching over towns to ensure that humans wouldn't be aware of their presence.

The job wasn't as fun as Celina had hoped it would be, but it was well enough to know that she was getting on the good side of Sephiroth: the head of the council.

"No Cel'. That isn't what I'm saying. But more bodies have turned up and we haven't heard anything from you."

Natasha was one of the body guards for the council. She would accompany them to meetings, and would run errands for which ever member she was assigned to for the month. Her powers made her one of the top choices for such a positions. She was fast, Celina's favorite nickname for the brunette was simply 'Kitty-Cat' due to her reflexes and the way that she had this independent aura. She was fast like a feline as well, another reason why the council saw her fit for such a position as body guard. She was good with stealth and, when it came time to pounce, she was able to take down a threat.

A frown tugged a ruby colored lips as Cel' looked to her friend. Not too long ago they had been partners in watching over the town and now her elder was mentioning her with the murders?

"Look, I've been trying to find out what is going on but it hasn't been easy okay? I've been getting into police records and trying to find information, but what the humans don't know anymore than what we know. There is a killer, and the killings are spastic. We don't know who will be the next victim, and we don't know when. The person doing these killings are literally doing it at random. Never the same method of killing, apart from the fact that they use anything around them as a weapon."

The wind whistled past the pair as Natasha thought this over. "So the killer improvises then?"

"Yes. That is all I know right now, and when I do learn more I will tell you. Now, is there any other reason why you wanted to meet up here?" Gentle clicks of heels walking across stone made its way towards Celina as Natasha smiled.

"The Strife household is having a ball this Saturday. Sephiroth has of course been invited, and he assigned me to be his body guard for the night."

At that moment the world seemed to freeze; Celina was confused. Why would Natasha mention a ball? There had been plenty of formal meetings that 'Tasha had been asked to act as security, why was she bringing up this one?

"Congratulations? Why is this information something that needed to be discussed while I'm on watch?"

She questioned, her hip jutting out to the right and head tilting.

The question seemed to excite Natasha even more as a broad smile spread across her sun kissed face.

"Because.." She sang, "Sephiroth is giving you this opportunity to further prove yourself. You are expected to dress formally and conceal your weapons-"

"I don't have any weapons."

The brunette's smile faltered for a moment, but she continued. "You will be given the needed equipment. I'm sure your powers can give you a way of protecting those around us. Anyways, if all goes well tonight then Sephiroth will be mentioning your name in the next promotion meeting."

It came a surprise to Celina that Sephiroth was seriously considering her to become a body guard, and she was honored that he had some trust in her abilities. "I..don't know what to say. I'll have to thank him when I see him next. Do you really think that my skills are ready to be used in a such a serious event?"

Were it any other person, Natasha would have looked at her as if she were an idiot. But after being the female's partner she shook her head in disbelief. "Look, you know just as well as I do that you are capable of doing this. You might not have to change at all during the night, but the stealth and ability to make others think you are one of them can definitely come in handy, okay?"

Celina laughed lightly as her friend scoffed out the reply then let her eyelids shut.

Eyes closed and head tilted upwards the redhead calmed her breathing into a steady 'box breath'. Breath in for a count of three, hold for a count of three, out for a count of three, pause for a count of three.

Her skin begin to get a pin-prick sensation as she felt her body slowly numb. However, the sensation quickly changed to a dull burning, which grew every few seconds. She felt nauseous her skin shifted due to her bones began reconstruction themselves and growing.

Her form grew two inches taller, resulting in her clothes becoming tight at the change of shape. A light tickle trailed down her back as, from her roots, a brown color washed over the red and dragged her hair down to her shoulder blades.

With a short gasp her now brown eyes opened.

Two Natasha's stood face to face. One the original, the other an exact copy.

Almost at the same time the two laughed and flicked a stray lock of hair behind her back, the identical voices mingling and clinging together before dying away.

"Don't over exert yourself now, only two days before the ball. I will come to your house tomorrow to give you details about what will be going on and we will plan from there." The original Natasha flicked a wave good-bye before quietly jumping from the roof and disappearing into the night.

Celina closed her eyes once more and went through the nauseous sensation of returning to her own body- though the second time around was easier and faster than the initial change- and rested against the large cross that stood on top of the Cathedral.

She shuddered a bit and returned to her box breathing to relax back into her own body. "Yeah." She whispered into the night, "See ya' then."

AN: Soooooo~~ Did you like it? Please review if you did, so I know that some people will actually read it xD;;


End file.
